Go Go Power Rangers Issue 17
Go Go Power Rangers #17 is the seventeenth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. This issue is part of an underlying arc that is slowly building to the comic continuity version of the Green with Evil story. The issue introduces Lady Feinna, Rita's mother and features the official debut of Alpha 1. Synopsis Rita needs the Green Power Coin to create a Ranger of her own, but in order to move forward she must first go back to the home she left behind?''Boom! Studios Plot Over 10,000 years before Arrival Day on the Planet Iutus, Lady Fienna is in labor as a handmaiden encourages her to keep pushing until her baby is born. The young child comes out and the handmaiden tells Lady Feinna it is a beautiful baby girl. Fienna holds her, saying that it is a good thing she is cute, as she has already caused her a world of distress. She notes her daughter has her father's eyes, but a voice says that he has a feeling the child will possess her mother's heart. A young Zordon enters Lady Fienna's bedchambers and offers her "a gift for her gift", a new baby rattle. Lady Fienna worries and tells Zordon she knows [[Master Vile|''he]] will be coming for her and her baby. Zordon says that he will do everything in his power to protect her and her child from him and today should be a day of celebration. He asks Lady Fienna what she will name the child, to which she says..Rita, which in the language of her people means "Order to the Universe". Back in the present on the Moon, Rita is casting various spells to try and get the Dragon Power Coin working again, to no avail. Goldar suggests they try hitting it with an axe but Rita ignores him and says the coin isn't broken it is simply not working from lying dormant for countless centuries. She has used up every spell she knows and has nothing left. Frustrated, she thinks there is only one way to get the coin working by seeking out someone whose knowledge of magic and the coin surpasses her own. Back on Earth at Angel Grove High, Zack is meeting with the guidance counselor Mrs. Debra Pruitt, who is here to talk with him and asks if he is interested in applying for college or enjoying school in his Junior year. Zack at first casually says he is fine, but Mrs. Pruitt tells him that Mr. Taylor's teachers such as Mr. Todd say otherwise as he is constantly late turning in homework assignments and falling asleep in class. Zack tries to joke about it saying that Mr. Todd does have a soothing voice, but Mrs. Pruitt tells Zack he is free to talk about anything he is hiding and it will not leave the room. Zack "opens up" (when in fact he is telling a half truth about his life as a Ranger) saying he feels like problems are coming at him from every direction and it feels like everybody is watching him. Just when he thinks a problem is resolved, another comes along without warning..and another and another, each worse than the last. Mrs. Pruitt asks if Zack's friends are dealing with similar issues, to which Zack says they are pretty much in the same boat as he is and the problems sometimes get bigger and bigger. Mrs. Pruitt tells Zack there is no shame in asking for help, even if it is just talking about it. Zack rebuffs that some problems need to be handled alone. He does joke a lot, but the reality is he takes his life seriously and the sad fact is...he isn't sure his problems going to end. Unaware of what he is actually talking about, Mrs. Pruitt tries to comfort Zack by telling him he isn't the only student at the school who feels the weight of the world on his shoulders, but the good news is summer break is coming right around the corner. Zack sarcastically says he's sure that summer will definitely be super relaxing. At the Juice Bar, Trini and Jason are at the gym section, with Trini asking why Jason won't sign up for a Karate Expo event. Jason is reluctant to do so, worrying Rita will use that as an opportunity to strike Angel Grove. Trini thinks he should enter, as he is the best as karate, but Jason reveals he also has some confidence issues as he isn't sure he is the best and wonders what will happen if he is proven right and fails. Trini flirts with him saying he would still be the "hottest second best ninja in Angel Grove". Jason wonders if he can't kiss her now, but their young romance is awkwardly interrupted by Kimberly showing up and the two then awkwardly try to avoid revealing they are a couple in front of her. This weirds Kimberly out and she tells them she is going to talk with her father and they can continue to not act weird while she is gone. Billy and Zack talk about the mysterious text messages from the computer, with Billy showing concern about someone knowing their identities and not knowing who it is. He suggests they tell Zordon, but Zack thinks they shouldn't as it isn't a big deal and jokes it may be Ms. Appleby. Billy is still concerned, but Zack reassures him whoever it is they seem to be on their side as the mysterious hacker helped cover Trini and Jason's absence. Billy asks what if the person isn't an ally, to which Zack says they will find out the truth sooner or later. On the Moon, Rita opens another dimensional gateway tells her subordinates she has questions in need of answers and she won't be gone for very long like last time. goldar asks why Squatt is going with her, to which she responds she wants to bring a minion with "a very limited sense of self-preservation". Finster asks if they can torment the Power Rangers while she is gone with a monster under their control, to which she agrees, though she thinks they will just fail again. Rita enters the portal and tells them not to try not kill each other while she is away. Goldar asks Finster to bring forth his most ferocious creation, with Finster saying he has just the thing, unveiling his sculpture of Stabasaurus Rex. At a cafe, Kim is talking with her father, surprised he wanted to meet with her. Roger asks Kimberly how she is doing despite the divorce. Kimberly says she's fine but wishes she could rewind time and all of them be a family again. Roger understands how she feels and doesn't want to speak ill of his ex-wife, but tells his daughter he tried to fix things with other options like offering a trial separation and marriage counseling, but claims Helen was stubborn and went through with the divorce. Roger essentially tries to get his daughter on his side by telling her how it was from his viewpoint, which makes her feel uncomfortable and she stops him before he starts. Luckily, her Wrist Communicator goes off and tells her father she has to go. Roger, heartbroken, telling her to just try calling him later as she runs off. She tells Alpha 5 she has never been so glad to be called and morphs into the Pink Ranger when she is out of sight. The Rangers arrive at the Angel Grove Museum of Natural History, where tourists and patrons are being attacked by Putties. As the Rangers get to work saving civilians and wrecking Putties, Jason asks Trini about a rumor that Kimberly went to the fair on a date with Skull and uses it as a chance to ask Trini out. Trini accepts, but then tells him "less talk, more kicking". Meanwhile, Rita has arrived at her birthplace on Iutus. Squatt asks about the planet they are on as they are attacked by packs of purple alien dogs, as he does not recognize it. Rita simply says it was a world that belonged to a "weak and narrow minded people with delusions of grandeur". After Squatt is done slaying and scaring off the dogs, Rita tells him to follow and "get this over with". She enters the former home of Lady Fienna, now in ruins and surrounded by water. Squatt asks if this is a "baby prison", to which Rita corrects him as it is a nursery. Squatt asks his empress what are they looking for here, Rita, showing vulnerability as she shows mixed conflicted emotions of sadness and hesitance, whispers that is another life she seeks upon seeing her crib. She then regains her composure and tells Squatt they are leaving, having found what they came for; her old baby rattle. Back on Earth, Jason tries to help get the people out of the building, only for Stabsaurus Rex to arrive and knock them all down with just the stomping of his giant feet as his towering figure blocks the exit. Jason orders Trini to get the crowd to follow her out another exit while he covers her. Jason charges at the beast, only for it to fire an energy beam from its horn. Jason tries to block it with his Power Sword, but the impact knocks him into a dinosaur skeleton which breaks apart and threatens to crush Trini and the evacuees. The bones are deflected by the appearance of a force field as a robot appears and says his timing was fortuitous and directs the civilians to the exits. Kimberly wonders if the robot is an Alpha based on its design, while Zack and Billy figure out that the Alpha was the one who sent the messages and covered Jason and Trini's disappearance. The robot introduces itself as Alpha 1 and demonstrates its usefulness by firing energy blasts that vaporize the entire squad of Putties that they were fighting. The Rangers are impressed and ask Alpha 1 questions but Jason asks for some help as he dodges Stabasaurus Rex and Alpha 1 believes explanations can wait as they are needed. On the Moon, Rita returns home and asks to be left alone so she can concentrate. She uses a spell that Lokar gave her but threatens to destroy him if it doesn't work as her baby rattle falls and breaks. A voice demands to know who summoned her after it is cast, with Lady Fienna's spirit appearing. As she appears, Rita only utters two words.. "Hello...Mother." To Be Continued... Covers GGPR_17.jpg|Main Cover Marcus To GGPR_Movie_homage_17.jpg|Movie homage variant Gleb Melnikov GGPR_Retro_TV_variant.jpg|Retro TV Variant Audrey Mok Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' A Pressing Engagement *The monsters the Rangers have fought shown in Zack's flashback montage are Knasty Knight, Pineoctopus, and the Dark Warrior. This means the comic continuity version of events to Happy Birthday, Zack, No Clowning Around and Dark Warrior have already occurred at this point. *The Karate Expo that Jason is hestiant to join in this issue is where he will eventually meet Tommy Oliver in the steadily approaching Green with Evil event. *In an interview, some fans were confused about the scene where Lady Fienna is with Zordon during Rita's birth implying Zordon is Rita's real father. Ryan Parrott confirmed that the scene was meant to convey that Lady Fienna was hiding her child from her real father: Master Vile. Ryan also stated Fienna is smart to "expect... a response" from the scorned patriarch for leaving him.https://comicbook.com/powerrangers/2019/02/13/go-go-power-rangers-17-ryan-parrott-commentary/#3 *When Rita summons her mother's spirit, it is revealed part of Lady Fienna's wardrobe is the Dragon Shield. When asked about it, Ryan simply said that it was "interesting" and coyly stated that its purpose on her would be "spoilers".